The Best Of Legends
by Tishuuu
Summary: Watch as hero's come from nothing and rise together too change the world.


The Best Of Legends.

Wassup people this TheUltimateGamerRoo here with The Best Of Legends. I am avid fanfiction reader but I'm pretty new as A fanfiction writer. Now this story like I said in my personal introduction will be based on real life activities that's covered up by Television, Books, And comics for the children but here is mostly teenagers and young adults that are in fact quite knowledgeable.

This story is mainly a Naruto x One Piece crossover with a minor of bit Dynasty Warriors in it and there will also be some changes I will like to make in the story there will not be no sub element ninjustu only the five main elements including yin and yang but you will see why in the story later on. So Read, Enjoy, And state your honest opinion in the review as I be the same in return out of respect. If you like the story and want more. Favorite me and the story and then follow me and the story.

I do not own Naruto, One piece, Nor dynasty warriors.

Chapter 1: Love And Hate.

A Thousand Years Ago.

 _Once there were two siblings that appeared out of no where on the earth at night from light.. During this era mankind fought over anything that benefited them Land, Money, Drugs, Food, Rape, Love triangles, And even dirt. As mankind saw them they grew fearful never seeing anything appearing from light and going by their natural instincts they tried to attack them and a battle ensued. After that said battle earth was changed in many ways with mankind growing to respect them and their beliefs but a certain 20 kingdoms feared for their rule due to mankind respect for the siblings that it brought a dangerous war 20 years later. During that said war the earth was covered in blood changing everything completely bringing today's events._

The Western District Of The Village In The Leaves Year Of 2006.

A young boy about the age of 6, Standing 3'7 with blond hair, Tanned skin, And blue eyes wearing a black T shirt with white shorts currently running from a group of villagers. This young boy is Uzumaki D. Naruto aka the village pariah. While Naruto was running he had saw a opening to his left and turned. When he turned left he ran into a dead end and hit the wall falling on his back as he got up he saw the villagers approaching and beginning to surround him.

Naruto looked to the villagers and gritted his teeth and spoke. "Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto asked as the villagers begin laughing. "Ha why, BECAUSE YOU KILLED OUR FAMILIES YOU DAMN DEMON!" The first villager said as the others began shouting. "YEAH BASTARD!" A second villager shouted. "DID YOU ASK THAT WHEN YOU KILLED MY SON MOTHERFUCKER!" A third villager yelled as the shouting went on. Naruto's eyes widen as he heard the shouting and accusations. While he stood there a glass bottle hit him in the head causing blood to gush much to the villagers shock Naruto began crying.

Flashback.

" _Ah Naruto-kun my boy thank you for helping me sorting out my paperwork." A older man said making Naruto smile. "No problem old man I really enjoy it and plus if I'm going to be the Hokage I have to learn from somewhere." Naruto said as the older man laughed. "Ah Naruto-kun here go some goodies." The older man said making Naruto jump around saying Yay. The man stood 5'6 with gray hair, Brown tanned skin, And brown eyes wearing a white robe with a kanji for fire on the back. This older man is Hiruzen Sarutobi aka the former third Hokage and the current god of leaf shinobi. Naruto then thought about the people all of people who accepted his help._

Flashback end.

Naruto opened his eyes back open staring at the villagers with now red eyes with three tomoe. The villagers however did not like this and began taking charge towards him. Naruto brought his hands forth and began shooting bones at the villagers much too their surprise. The bones shot down 6 of villagers forcing the rest to flee for their lives.

At The Sarutobi Household.

Hiruzen sat in his paint gallery smoking his pipe painting a picture relieving his stress from a hard day's work. As he dipped his paint brush a knock came to his door. "Ah come in." Hiruzen said as he looked up to the door. When door opened it was a Chunin ninja at the door. "Lord third-sama a report came in." The Chunin said making Hiruzen look at him. "What is the report Chunin-san?" Hiruzen asked as he took a puff of his pipe _. "What could be at this hour that's so important?"_ Hiruzen thought. "Lord third-sama a 'menace' is currently in the village attacking our civilians and our forces are currently awaiting your orders." The chunin said lying as Hiruzen sighed. "Is this a known 'menace' to our village?" Hiruzen asked as the Chunin stood his head sideways lying again. Hiruzen then nodded. "Chunin-san give the Commader Jonin orders to eliminate the 'menace' immediately." Hiruzen commanded unknown to what he just ordered.

10 Minutes Before The Report Reached Hiruzen At The Western District.

Naruto was chasing the civilians who attacked him on a road through the village. "Why there running now, Are they thinking of not doing again, Will they be back for me?" Naruto thought as he got paranoid. He was still chasing them until a stock of kunai landed on the ground in front of him stopping him in his tracks. "Uzumaki D. Naruto surrender now and your death will be quickly or we'll make slow and painful." The Jonin ninja commanded as more ninja appeared beside him. Naruto stood there thinking. "Why, Why are they doing, They attacked me, And I'm in trouble." Naruto thought in disbelief as he turned around and began running at speed he never knew he had.

"I gotta get out of here." Naruto whispered to himself as he ran towards the west gate. "If I make it I gotta disappear." Naruto whispered to himself again as he got to the gate. The Leaf ninja was gaining on him as he got closer to the gate. "At this point he'll get away, You all know what to do." The Jonin ninja as they all nodded.

At The Fire Country Capital.

Monkey D. Garp was currently walking with his grandson and some marine soldiers patting himself and the soldiers on the back for scoring the Five Elemental Lords to join the World government. Monkey D. Garp stood 6'5 with gray hair, Tanned skin, And brown eyes wearing a all white suit with jacket over with Justice on the back. His grandson stood 3'7 with black hair, Tanned skin, And brown eyes wearing a white T and black pants. His grandson name is Monkey D. Luffy and they were all walking out of Fire country capital towards the gate into the forest.

At The Leaf Village West Gate.

Naruto was running past the sleeping guards making out. "Damn it he's getting away do it now!" The Jonin ninja said as they all began going through handsigns. "Im out!" Naruto thought as he felted a big spark of chakra spike up. "Oh no." Naruto thought as he saw the Jonin using a justu. "Ninja art: Kunai clone justu!" They all said as they kunai at Naruto and they became hundreds. Naruto could see they were illusionary but some were still going hit him. He jumped back from them and they all looked at each other. "Scatter." The Jonin ninja said as they all vanished. They all appeared surrounding in mid air and started stabbing him. Naruto's body came down falling lifeless after the attack.

In The Forest Bush.

"Lord Danzo-sama the Nine tails Jinchuriki has been defeated." The Root nin said making Danzo smile. "Good this is our chance to bring him to us." Danzo said with a smirk and looked at the Root nins. Danzo stood 5'7 with brown hair, Tanned skin, Brown eyes but his left eye and arm was covered in bandages, And Danzo was wearing a white elegant robe and he was looking his Root with a look of decision making. "Go follow them and capture him as for them kill em." Danzo ordered as they vanished.

1½ Mile From Fire Country Capital.

The Leaf ninja was carrying Naruto's body to get rid of the evidence of his 'disappearance' so they could get paid. As they were walking they approached a group they have never seen before but what put fear into them was their commander. The commander stood 7'2 with a marine cap on his head, Brown tanned skin, And brown eyes wearing a red suit with a white jacket over it with justice on the back. The commander name Sakazuki aka Akainu and he was currently looking at them in suspicion. "Aye you fools what are you doing?" Akainu asked the Leaf ninja as his men pointed their guns at them. "Oh were getting rid of a demon." The Jonin spat as he looked at them. "Demon?" Akainu questioned mockingly as all the Marine soldiers gritted their teeth at seeing a injured child.

"Looks like the little brat's alive." Akainu thought as he sensed Naruto's Chakra but then much too all their surprise a large amount of red energy retreated from Naruto's body forming into a nine tailed fox. As the foxes body completely formed it began to look around and saw the Leaf ninja. " **You bastards did me a favor by 'killing' the brat and now I have a reward."** The nine tailed fox said as it began preparing a Tailed beast ball. While this was happening The Root nin appeared and attempted to capture Naruto but Akainu saw this and frowned. "All of you shoot them down." Akainu commanded as they shot down the Leaf and Root ninja leaving only the Jonin who started everything alive.

"Why are you guys attacking us for, We were only protecting the ones we love." The Jonin asked in complete confusion as the Nine tailed fox jumped towards The Village Hidden In The Leaves with its Tailed beast ball fully completely. "By doing what attacking a child for what is obviously a seal and my reason why is because JUSTICE." Akainu said in distain as punched the Jonin breaking his neck. Akainu then turned to Naruto and seen a greenish – blue energy glowing over him. "What are you doing, Get him to medical care now!" Akainu yelled.

In The Village Hidden In The Leaves.

Its was a quiet night at the moment in the village until the gate guard saw a giant nine tail fox in the air. The guard then instantly sounded the bell as the bell was being sounded the fox shot the Tailed beast ball effectively blowing up the Hokage monument causing chunks of rocks and boulders flying everywhere destroying buildings and homes. When the fox landed it began destroying buildings, Slaughtering people, And destroying everything in its path. Ninja began using justu ranging from fire to water to hold off the fox. Genin ninja began to evacuate the civilians.

" **Ha revenge, Sweet sweet revenge now I can kill you all for what you've done to me."** The nine tails said in excitement as it destroyed everything. Then a giant puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared it revealed the Fourth Hokage standing on a giant toad. The Fourth Hokage was standing 5'10 with Long spiky blond hair, Tanned skin, And blue eyes wearing a Jonin uniform with the Hokage jacket over it. The Fourth Hokage name is Minato Namikaze aka Yellow flash and The Giant toad was Gamabunta. At the they both looked at the fox in confusion. _"How did he get free?"_ Minato thought asking himself. The Nine Tailed fox then turned towards them. **"Fourth Hokage!"** The fox said as it attempted to slap Minato and Gamabunta with one of its tailed. Gamabunta jumped up and did some hand signs **. "Water style: Water Bullets!"** Gamabunta yelled as four waterballs came towards the Nine tail. The fox dodged all four water balls prompting Gamabunta to jump up.

The fox charged a Tailed beast ball instantly and fired it. The attack hit Minato and Gamabunta in midair. **"Hahaha I did it I killed him, I KILLED HIM, AND NOW TO DO AWAY WITH THIS VILLAGE."** The Nine tailed fox said as Minato landed on top of his head as Gamabunta fell down from the air and hit the ground hard. **"Min-a-to you used me, But why?"** A injured Gamabunta asked as Minato turned towards him. "Well Gamabunta the toads are not as strong as they use to be, So I used you in a way you could be useful to me as my shield, And oh yeah by the way I'm canceling my contract." Minato answered shocking Gamabunta. **"DAMN YOU MINATO I KNEW YOU WAS EVIL FROM THE DAY I SAW YOU I TOLD JIRIAYA, I TOLD HIM, I TOLD HIM, I TOLD HIM , I TOLD HIM NEVER TO SIGN YOUUU!"** Gamabunta yelled as he poofed away.

 **"Hey that's sensible and all, But why can't I move?"** The Nine tails asked in fear and confusion. "I got you in my Sealing Paralysis Preparation Justu." Minato answered as he went through some hand signs quickly angering and scaring the Nine tails. **"Nooo please not again, Please don't seal me, You know its not fair, You its not, I DESERVE MY FREEDOM!"** The Nine tails pleaded until Minato got done finishing the handsigns. "Namikaze family style: Double chain bond sealing." Minato said as a sword came down slicing the Nine tails into 2 separate chains entering 2 toddlers.

6 Hours Later.

Naruto awoken seeing a all white room and instantly assumed he was in the hospital. Naruto had seen a lot of people in front of him with concerned looks. "Its about time you woke up kid." Akainu said as Naruto looked up at him confused. "Ummm who are you?" Naruto asked causing Garp to laugh as the Fire lord smiled. "I am Marine Admiral Akainu whats your name kid?" Akainu asked as Naruto looked up with a confused look. "I don't know." Naruto answered what was currently true to his knowledge while the Fire lord looked at scroll. "Your stuff says Uzumaki D. Naruto, Young Naruto-kun." The Fire lord said shocking everyone in the room at the phrase kun. "So do you know him?" Garp asked confused as Akainu looked at him wanting answers. "Well no, But I heard many things about him from the former 3rd hokage." The Fire answered as Akainu and Garp looked at him in interest. "Like what?" Akainu asked while Garp closed his eyes in wonder hoping it wasn't anything evil. "Ohh like working at a Ichiraku's ramen shop, Cleaning houses, Helping the elderly, And helping the 3rd Hokage with his paperwork ." The Fire lord said as Naruto eyes widened while they all looked at him confused. "Hiruzen Sarutobi." Naruto said unconsciously surprising the Fire Lord. "So do you remember him?" Akainu questioned as Naruto shook his head sideways.

 _"Just as I thought amnesia."_ Akainu thought as he saw Naruto. "Aye kid?" Akainu asked as Naruto looked up. "Yeah Akainu-san." Naruto said as Akainu grabbed his medical papers shocking Garp and The Fire lord _. "He wouldn't."_ Garp thought.

Flashback.

 _"What are you doing, Get him to medical care now!" Akainu yelled as marines began to retrieve Naruto. But as they got to him around 40 Root nins appeared in front of them. Akainu then appeared in front of marines glaring at the ninja. "Who are you, And why are you defying justice?" Akainu asked as the Root captain walked up. "Because our leader ordered us to bring this child to his custody." The Root captain answer making Akainu jump at him punching him to the ground. "Men shoot them down now in the name of justice." Akainu said as they began shooting at the Root nin taking down a few of them. Some then began summoning more Root nin to the scene._

 _The marines were maintaining ground most of the battle. But Root began taking dominance as they grew in numbers and the marines were running low on ammo. Akainu was taking down Root nin from here to there. A marine then approached him. "Admiral were losing ground." The marine said as Akainu prepared to show his abilities. But then Garp and his troops arrived from western forest and the began taking control of the battle giving Akainu's troops ammo. As they took out 75 percent of the Root nin. The last of the Root nin began retreating._

 _Akainu walked over towards and seen woman covered by the shadow of night putting a book bag by Naruto. Akainu took it as a assassination attempt and was about to signal his men. "Wait!" The women yelled only for Akainu to hear. "Who are you woman?" Akainu asked as the woman up to the light for her eyes to only be seen revealing her sharingan eyes. "My name is not important, But this child is." The woman said shocking Akainu as Garp approached them with a sleeping Luffy in his eyes. "Akainu-san what is this?" Garp asked as Akainu turned to him._

 _"That's what I'm trying to find out." Akainu answered as The woman looked at them. "This child is the very essence of my life and soul, He is everything to me, So I came to save him you see, But it looked he was leaving so I packed him some clothes, Books, And food." The woman said as Garp and even Akainu much too Garp's shock had a look of understanding. "A mother's natural instinct." Both Garp and Akainu. "So by your looks I'm going to ask one question, Are you going to try and kill this child?" The woman questioned as her eyes glared dangerously as Garp started putting his hands up. "No, No, No were not were marines, Not ruthless killers." Garp said as Akainu nodded in agreement. "You and him don't seem evil, So your fine with me." Akainu said as the woman smiled sadly._

 _"I hate things have to be this way, But its better than him being in the village." The woman as Akainu's eyes widen. "Why is that?" Akainu asked wanting answers. "To keep him from his father and his crazy family." The woman said as Akainu raised a brow. "Are they against justice?" Akainu asked as The woman looked confused. "What do you consider sealing a demon in a child is huh?" The woman asked. Akainu then looking and tried sensing Naruto energy and felt enough to hold life._

Flashback End.

Akainu looked at the paper and spoke. "Uzumaki D. Naruto you are very lucky to be alive." Akainu said surprising Naruto at calling a name other than kid. "But you future as warrior will change, As you now only have a enough energy to live and been reduced to a civilian." Akainu said as Naruto's eyes widened while Garp turned away and The Fire lord frowned. Naruto eyes were then covered by darkness. "So your telling me, I won't be able to be a ninja at all." Naruto said surprising Garp, The Fire lord, Akainu, And himself as some of his memories came back. "Yes I am." Akainu answered as Naruto frowned. "Oh well it's alright I'll just probably become a restaurant owner or work somewhere I guess." Naruto said as his voice was breaking down as Garp looked at Akainu _. "What are you thinking Sakazuki."_ Garp thought in wonder as The Fire lord looked at Naruto. "Well Naruto-kun you could work for me, With your good history you'll make it places." The Fire lord said as Akainu frowned and left the room.

30 Days Later.

 _The marines left a day after they told Naruto the news ever since then he has changed. Naruto was still nice but was more watchful, Depressed, And grew hatred for the The Leaf Hidden In The Leaves. In the same day Naruto had been working as restaurant server thanks to Fire Lord's good word. During most of this time Naruto's memories about his history came back to him, But the people he had completely forgot about._

 _In the last month the village and its people had changed. First over 75% village was destroyed forcing most of its population to live in tents due to the village currently having a hard time recovering , Then they got a letter from the Fire lord stating the 5 great countries new affiliation with the word government and how new marines bases were built in the states of fire countries making the Leaf village lose money in the process to people paying the marines instead making it hard for the village to recover._

 _Second was the death of their Jinchuriki which caused Minato and especially Hiruzen to be depressed, Ever since Naruto's 'death' Hiruzen smoked and drunk more and wouldn't go near paperwork, Minato just ignored everything about his life and covered his problem up with drinking and work causing Him and His Wife relationship to be strained a bit. Third was the massacre of Uchiha clan, Except 3 people which caused the village even more problems._

At Fire Country Capital.

Naruto had just woke and took his morning shower, Ate breakfast, And was currently finished dressing up about to go and when he opened up the door he saw Akainu about to knock on the door which shocked him. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Akainu looked at him with interest. "Kid I made a mistake on your hospital report." Akainu said as Naruto eyes widen. "Wait how do you know?" Naruto asked wanting answers. "I gathered information and went to the greatest researchers the marines could offer and they did a analysis and concluded that, That energy was possibly Tailed beast chakra." Akainu explained as Naruto had a big smile on his face and began jumping all over the place.

Akainu comically stopped him by tripping him. "Now kid I have only one question for you." Akainu said looking into Naruto's eyes. "What is it?" Naruto asked in excitement as Akainu stared him down. "Do you believe in Justice?" Akainu asked in pride as Naruto nodded. Akainu could tell from his eyes that wasn't lying. "Then come with me Uzumaki D. Naruto." Akainu declared.

At The Namikaze Household.

Minato was currently sitting at breakfast with his family. They were all eating breakfast in silence. His looked at him as he stared out of the window. His wife stood 5'7 with long red hair, Fair skin, And violet eyes wearing a blue and red striped dress. This woman is Kushina Namikaze aka Red death and she was currently taking her eyes off Minato and starting staring at her twin children. The first child stood 3'5 with reddish blond spiky hair, Tanned skin, And violet eyes wearing a blue shirt with black pants. This child name is Menma Namikaze, Minato's 'first' born son

The second child stood 3'5 also with long reddish blonde hair, Fair skin, And blue eyes wearing a girls school uniform. This girl is Natsumi Namikaze, Minato 'second' born daughter by 2 minutes. As Kushina stared at them she smiled at them while they got done eating. "Kids are you really for school?" Kushina asked as they both nodded. "Nanny Nashi escort the children please." Kushina said as they left leaving her and Minato there in silence. Minato then got up and to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of sake and back to the table and began drinking it. "Minato-kun why are doing this?" Kushina asked and he looked at her.

"Because I'm just tired OK." Minato said as he began drinking it faster. "No its not ok, ever since that boy died you've been different." Kushina said as she got upset. "Here we go again." Minato thought in annoyance as Kushina looked at him expecting a answer. "How?" Minato asked as Kushina eyes widen. "What do you mean how, You don't train the kids anymore, You always stay at work, And Tsume has been looking for you for the last couple days why is that!" Kushina said as Minato eyes widened. _"That whore why would she do that!_ " Minato thought in anger. "Kushina she probably wanted me to give more info on the meeting, You know how she is." Minato explained trying to change the subject.

"Oh no Minato were going to talking about this." Kushina said as Minato got with his bottle. "Im done with this." Minato said as Kushina began to cry while he opened the door. "Get back here Minato, Were not done here." Kushina said as Minato slammed the door.

At The Inuzuka Household.

A woman that stood 5'6 with wild brown hair, Tanned skin, And brown eyes wearing a Jonin uniform. This woman is Tsume Inuzuka and she currently was in her yard tending to her dogs. Minato then appeared in a yellow flash shocking her. "Minato-kun why are you here so early?" Tsume asked as Minato gritted his teeth shocking her. "Hey are you o-." Tsume started to say until Minato punched her in the face knocking her to the ground. As she tried to get up he kicked her in the face repeatedly. "You stupid bitch you come to my house, While my wife is home you stupid whore." Minato said as kicked her in the face and began to punch her in the head repeatedly causing blood to gush from some spot making Tsume scream help.

Tsume daughter came out side with her pet dogs to check on her causing Minato to stop and look at her. Tsume daughter stood 5'5 with brown hair In a pony tail, Fair skin, And Brown eye wearing a Chunin uniform. Her name was Hana Inuzuka and she was staring at the scene. "Hokage-sama please stop please!" Hana said scared for her mother as Minato looked at Tsume. "Here's the money for the little bastard you wanted hope you and him enjoy it, By the way never come to my house again, And clean your self up whore we have a meeting later in the Council Chambers." Minato said as he threw the money to Hana with that he disappeared in a yellow flash leaving a crying Tsume unaware someone was watch the end of the event.

At The Academy Yard.

Menma and Natsumi were walking in yard with their classmates except one who was 'late'. When they were about to walk in the school someone shouted. "MENMA YOU SCARY BASTARD COME FIGHT ME NOW!"

At Marine Head Quarters.

Akainu and Naruto stood in his office preparing for their trip when a knock reached the door. "Come in." Akainu said as the door opened showing Garp and Luffy. "Hey Akainu wanted to let you know I'm going on a-" Garp began saying until he saw Naruto. "Hey Garp." Naruto said as he looked at Luffy. "Hey Naruto, How has Fire capital been and why are you here?" Garp asked as Luffy looked at Naruto waiting for a answer. "Its going good and I'm joining the marines." Naruto answered as Garp smiled making his day even better. "Ah you too huh, Well my grandson Luffy joining the marines too." Garp said with pride. "Yeah I'm going to kick everybody's ass." Luffy claimed in excitement as Naruto laughed. "Well not before me!" Naruto said in a competitive tone smiling.

Akainu looked at Garp and whispered in his ear. "We should go on this trip together it makes things easier." Akainu said as Garp nodded in agreement. "WELL LETS GO THEN!" Garp said in a commanding tone.

AND SCENE!

WELL YOU GUYS THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1.

I GOT QUESTIONS FOR REVIEWERS TO ANSWER WHO LIKE THE STORY.

WHO IS NARUTO'S MOTHER?

WHO WAS THE PERSON WHO CALLED MENMA OUT?

WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STRAW HAT PIRATES?

WHAT DEVIL FRUITS YOU THINK WILL BE IN THE STORY?

WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?

WHO DO THINK WILL BE COUPLE IN THIS STORY?

I WILL BE RETURNING COMMENTS TO THOSE WHO ASK ANY QUESTIONS.

Catch y'all in chapter 2 peace ✌


End file.
